The Wrath of Kyurem
by ChibiOshawott
Summary: A final battle between the two legendary pokemon of Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom triggered the awakening of Kyurem, the legendary Ice-type dragon pokemon. Kyurem was outraged and is wrecking havoc everywhere in Unova. A girl named Karen is destined to stop Kyurem from destroying Unova. This happens after Black 2 and White 2
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hi there, this is my first story in here so it might not be good. There is more than one point of view in this story, and this chapter won't be too long. This chapter is just about the prologue and the next is the beginning of **

"For speaking"

_For thinking_

"_For pokemon speaking through telepathy" _(Mostly for legendary pokemon)

**I hope you enjoy :) Please do not post bad reviews about my story, because this is my first one. **

**Prologue**

It was many days after Rosa caught and befriended Reshiram, the legendary white dragon pokemon that used to be N's partner. N released Reshiram and said to it that it must assist Rosa, because he said that she is the hero of truths that partnered with Reshiram.

But was Rosa really the hero that Reshiram will appear and befriend to? The answer is revealed in the day Rosa came face-to-face with the hero of ideals, Hilda, who partnered with the legendary deep black dragon, Zekrom.

Rosa was walking by the pathway that led to the ancient Dragonspiral Tower. She wanted to visit the old tower where she caught Reshiram and reach the top like last time. Rosa didn't really knew the purpose why she wanted to visit Dragonspiral Tower, but something has driven her to climb the ancient tower like last time. _I have defeated the champion and explored Unova to the very end of the region, so it isn't a problem to visit Dragonspiral Tower, I want Reshiram to visit the place I caught it too._ she thought. Finally, the old wooden bridge that led to the entrance of Dragonspiral tower came into sight.

Rosa has been to the this place once before and already knew the way to the top. "I should send out Reshiram to be outside of its Pokeball." She said to herself out loud. Rosa held up Reshiram's Pokeball and pressed the white button in the middle. The pokeball opened and a blue beam shot out from it, sending out Reshiram. The feathery, beautiful dragon-type Pokemon was looking up to the old tower that reached the clouds with its piercing blue eyes.

"_I see that you have taken me to the place where you have caught me." _Reshiram said. "Yes I did, Reshiram. I'm going to climb Dragonspiral tower with you." replied Rosa.

"_I will fly across the bridge, because it may collapse under my weight." _Reshiram stated, and right after it finished its sentence, the vast white dragon spread its feathery wings and forcefully flapped them, sending clouds of dust after it. In a couple of flaps of Reshiram's powerful wings, it was already 9 feet high above the ground. Rosa walked carefully across the bridge. Reshiram reached the end of the bridge first, its feathery white still but straight so Reshiram could land gently and reach the ground on two feet. Rosa reached to the end of the bridge by walking right after Reshiram has landed.

The entrance of Dragonspiral tower was large enough for both Reshiram and Rosa to fit in, so they all entered at once.

The first floor of Dragonspiral tower was the same as before, some pillars have fallen, parts of walls torn, and bits of the floors and walls are scattered everywhere. They encountered a few wild pokemon as they climbed the ancient tower like Golbat and Zubat, and even one sleeping Druddigon. Neither Rosa or Reshiram battled them, they were intent on climbing to the very top of Dragonspiral Tower. In less than half an hour, the chipped stairs that lead to the topmost floor of the ancient tower was in sight. _We're almost there _Rosa thought excitedly. _Just one more stairs and we'll be to the end of our goal._ Rosa climbed the stairs and Reshiram flew beside the stairs alongside Rosa. At last, the entrance of the top floor was now in front of the two.

Reshiram landed and Rosa walked to the entrance, Reshiram followed her at once. They were inside the room, but two things surprised both Rosa and Reshiram. A girl with braided hair and a cap wearing shorts and probably 2 or 3 years older than Rosa was standing with an jet-black, bipedal burly dragon. Reshiram's emotion suddenly turned from shock to anger, its eyes like blue fire glared coldly at the familiar ebony dragon they encountered, _and_ the girl standing right before them who is facing them. "_Zekrom!" _growled Reshiram all of a sudden. "Zekrom? The legendary deep black electric-type dragon?!" Rosa gasped. _And who's this girl standing right beside Zekrom, Reshiram is glaring at both of them as if it knows them before? _Rosa added to herself. The Zekrom returned the same gaze to Reshiram, but instead, with crimson, intense red eyes.

"_Reshiram..." _The Zekrom growled coldly at Reshiram. The girl stared at both Rosa and Reshiram with her blue eyes, then took a step forward to Rosa. "You..who are you?" the girl asked suddenly. Rosa gulped. "I'm Rosa, and who are you?" answered Rosa. "Hm...Rosa. I am Hilda. You don't deserve to be with Reshiram in the first place, you are not even destined to be the hero of truths from the beginning." Hilda said. Reshiram suddenly gave an uneasy glance at Rosa. _Hilda is actually quite right, it just came all of a sudden before that N released Reshiram and wanted me to catch it in the top of Dragonspiral Tower. I didn't know if I was destined to be the hero of truths and to have Reshiram as a partner. _Rosa thought, frustrated.

When she didn't reply, Hilda challenged, "Forget about that. Since you, my greatest rival, and Reshiram are here, we shall have our final battle. Me and Zekrom, the seekers and heroes of ideals, will finally defeat you in Dragonspiral tower! Even if we won once against N, just one win isn't enough to wipe both of you out, especially Reshiram. Zekrom will go all out now, and no mercy will be in this battle!" . _I can't really accept this, but I must. I hope I can win, but what if me and Reshiram lose? If we lose, this may be the end of our partnership, or maybe even time. I am Black, and she is White. _Rosa thought sadly and looked at Reshiram, who was still exchanging icy glares with Zekrom. The two legendary pokemon looked as if they were archenemies for a very long time. _Of course they are. _Rosa reminded herself. _For a very long time...They were great rivals from the beginning of Unova. Me, and Hilda are also destined rivals. Or maybe not destined..._

Suddenly, Reshiram's jet-like tail was blazing, its tail glowed fiery orange and Rosa can feel the heat from her partner's tail. A moment later Zekrom's striped cone-shaped tail glowed a bright neon blue (only the striped parts glowed). Some patches of lighter skin in Zekrom's body also glowed the same neon blue as its tail. _They are preparing for the battle._ Rosa thought. "See, even Reshiram wants to battle." Hilda suddenly spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. "Here it goes..." Rosa mumbled. "Zekrom, Thunder!" commanded Hilda. Before Rosa has a chance to command a move to Reshiram, Zekrom's body was surrounded by volts of electricity and it let loose many bolts of them, the bolts didn't strike Reshiram though, instead, a huge bolt of electricity strike Reshiram in a blink of an eye, the lightning summoned by Zekrom crashed through the part of the ceiling right above Reshiram and hit it. The lighting lit up the whole room in a flash. The move hit Reshiram and it roared in agony in the process.

After the lightning is gone, Rosa sighed when she saw Reshiram not badly injured as she expected, the move did leave some black marks of Reshiram's coat. _It is my turn to say a move now, I shouldn't give Hilda a chance to attack. "_Reshiram, use Blue Flare!" exclaimed Rosa. Reshiram's tail blazed even more intense and Reshiram roared, summoning beautiful, yet deadly blue flames to surround Zekrom, before Zekrom can dodge, the flames grew even more and hit Zekrom, making Zekrom roar in the intense burning pain. _Blue Flare is one of Reshiram's most powerful move, so it should have dealt a massive amount of damage to Zekrom. _Rosa thought hopefully. "Zekrom! Quickly, get up and use Fusion Bolt!" Hilda exclaimed, panic rising in her throat.

Zekrom finally got onto its two feet, still writhing but massive amounts of blue electricity surrounded Zekrom and its stripes and patches of skin glowed even more brightly than before. The strange blue electricity that surrounded Zekrom became more while Rosa still had the chance to command, "Reshiram, quickly use Fusion Flare!" Rosa commanded, also panicking. Reshiram nodded and her fiery tail blazed very intensely, many tiny flames rose up from Reshiram's white body to form a growing ball of fire above Reshiram. The ball of fire grew larger and larger until it was the size of Reshiram, then it stopped growing. Same as Zekrom, the blue electricity gathered around Zekrom and formed a huge ball of blue electricity around Zekrom, concealing Zekrom inside the big blue ball of electricity.

As soon as the signature attacks of both of the legendary pokemon were ready, Rosa thought _Fusion Flare is Reshiram's signature move while Fusion Bolt is also Zekrom's signature move. Both of them are very powerful at the same amount, but who will win the final blow? Will Black win? Or will White?_ She could feel the blazing heat from the huge ball of fire above Reshiram that it summoned, and Rosa looked at Hilda, she was also wearing the same expression on her face and looked like she was thinking the same thing Rosa thought.

Finally, the two legendary pokemon launched their powerful attacks at each other, Reshiram's huge ball of fire blazed from above Reshiram to the direction of Zekrom while Zekrom, surrounded and concealed by the huge ball of blue electricity charged at Reshiram's direction. The two big elemental balls crashed at each other, creating a huge explosion. Many sparks of electricity flew to Hilda's side and flames flew to Rosa side. They were blown with such force that it was like a hurricane. But they remained.

The two crashing moves did massive damage to both sides. Zekrom got damaged by the explosion and recoil while Reshiram was also damaged as the same. The massive damage to the two legendary pokemon made both Reshiram and Zekrom faint that both of them returned to their dormant states, as the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. The two trainers were injured by heart(I mean feelings), losing their legendary companion.

Both sides lost.

After the two legendary pokemon lost with their trainers, the earth suddenly shook, the area around Dragonspiral grew cold and bitter all of a sudden, and a loud earsplitting roar was heard. A gigantic dragon-like pokemon that brought icy winds around it awakened from its dormant state.

The final battle between Black and White has awakened the legendary ice-type dragon, Kyurem.

**Alright, that's the end of the looooong prologue. Up next is the beginning of Karen's Pokemon Journey. (Lol, I said it twice already) Sorry for the simple ending. I was in a rush and the dormant state of Kyurem, I just made it up, if its OK with you all.**

**Please like and review :) **

**And Thanks for reading, no silent readers please ;)**

**-ChibiOshawott**


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't be online that often starting from now on, sorry. So, it may take days, or even weeks before I post another chapter. Thanks!**

Karen drowsily woke up, rubbing her eyes and blinking away sleep, when suddenly, she remembered that today is the day that she will be receiving her first pokemon from Professor Juniper and begin her Pokemon Journey. _Oh, I wonder what Pokemon they will be? _Karen thought excitedly and ran out of her room, leaving the door open and she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Good morning, dear." said Karen's mother. "Hi, mum! I'm going to get my first pokemon and start my Pokemon Journey!" Karen said excitedly, almost bouncing in excitement. Her mother wore a worried and sad expression in her face now that Karen mentioned that she's going to go on her own pokemon journey, alone. Karen started packing things up in her orange bag. "Well, good luck with your pokemon journey, and please visit me often!" Her mother said, sad but proud of her daughter. _She's going to miss me and I'm going to miss her too. But that's what a pokemon journey is like in the beginning. _thought Karen. As soon as she has finished packing her things in her bag, she carried it with her and set off for the door, pausing near it before opening to say, "Bye, mum! See you...Er, after the Pokemon Journey?". "Bye, Karen! I'll miss you!" answered her mother.

Karen opened the door and walked outside. An odd, _cold_ breeze blew that made Karen shiver, it was more like a pokemon using the move Icy Wind. _That's weird _she thought, _I've never felt a breeze which is as cold as that one._ Karen continued walking, when she remembered all of a sudden _Oh, yeah! Why did I think I was receiving the Pokemon from Professor Juniper directly? I was supposed to receive it from her assistant! I think her name is Bianca or something. Mum said that she's in our town, Aspertia City, waiting for me in the lookout. _

Karen instantly ran to the direction the lookout in Aspertia City was. She saw a girl with glasses and short blond hair, sitting on the bench in the lookout. There was a translucent case resting on her lap there are three spheres inside the case which color is red on the top half and white in the bottom half, there is a white button in the middle of the sphere is a white button. _Those must be the Pokeballs, the pokemon waiting to be picked by are waiting inside in each of the pokeballs._ Karen thought. She walked upstairs of the lookout and said suddenly to the girl, "Are you Bianca? I was meant to receive my first pokemon from you.". Karen caught the girl's attention and she replied in happy tone, "Yes, I'm Bianca! You must be Karen, right? Nice to meet you!". _Woah, she knows my name. Professor Juniper must have told her when I sent the letter with my name to her _Karen thought and replied, "Yes I am.".

Bianca opened the case she was holding and the three pokeballs were revealed more clearly."Try pressing the button on the Pokeballs to see what pokemon they are." Bianca encouraged Karen. Karen took the first pokeball from the case, the pokeball felt cold to touch, _I wonder what pokemon this is? _then she pressed the white button on the pokeball, and suddenly it opened, a blue beam shot out from the pokeball which surprised Karen. The blue beam from the pokeball was gone and there was a small, green serpentine-like creature with a big leaf at the end of its tail, it has a yellow underbelly its eyes were piercing red and it said, "Sni-vy?". _Woah, Pokemon can say things! _Karen thought, surprised. "That's a Snivy. She's a Grass-type Pokemon." Bianca said. "Snivy vy!" Snivy said, bouncing up and down in excitement. _Oh, so pokemon can only say their own names, not talk. _thought Karen. She liked the Snivy, but she still wants to see the other pokemon.

Next, she did the same thing to the next pokeball when she sent out Snivy. A small red pig-like pokemon with long black ears was next. "Tepig pig!" it said, wearing a jolly expression. "That's a Tepig, he's a Fire-type pokemon." Bianca said and pet the little red pokemon in its head. _Wow, I've never seen a pokemon that's that jovial. _Karen thought. She opened the next pokeball and a bipedal, small white otter-like pokemon with a blue body and small blue ears with a yellow shell (called "scalchop") on its belly came out of its Pokeball. "Osha!" it said, reaching towards Karen's shoes, it seemed instantly fond of Karen. _That thing is cute and its oddly fond of me, I think I've made my choice._ she thought and smiled. "That's Oshawott. He's a Water-Type and it seems very fond of you!" said Bianca. "Have you made your choice yet? Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott?" Bianca asked.

The three Pokemon were standing still, worried that each will not get picked. "Hmm...I choose Oshawott." Karen finally said. Oshawott bounced up and down happily and said "Oshawott osha!" while the Tepig's expression became sad and Snivy glared at Oshawott, envying him.

"Oshawott it is, right? Here's his Pokeball." Bianca handed over Oshawott's Pokeball to Karen. "And oh yeah, I've ever met another Trainer from this town who chose Snivy more than a year ago. I forgot her name, but I think she has already gone very far and bet the champion." Bianca said. _Wow, that trainer bet the champion!? So she must be the new champion, but why isn't there news about a new champion? _Karen thought doubtfully.

"Oh yeah, and here's your Pokedex. Its a device that automatically records the data of every Pokemon you encounter." Bianca gave Karen a small pink device with a screen. "Anything else, or do you want to ask anything?" Bianca asked. "No thanks. I know how to catch Pokemon already. So I'm done. Thanks again!" Karen answered and left the lookout, and Oshawott followed her. "Good Luck!" Bianca called.

"So, I think we should go to Route 19 now. It should lead to Floccessy town, where my next stop will be." Karen said out loud, with a mixture of excitement. "Oshawott Osha!" Oshawott said, seeming to agree with her.

**So that's the end of Chapter 2, which is short. Sorry for the ending, which was supposedly cut off to the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it, and please leave a comment.**


End file.
